Playful Soundwave
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Find out what happens when Soudwave tries to cheer up Megatron (Warning: ticklfic!)


_**First things first:  
I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HASBRO AND THE HUBNETWORK!**___

_Request for EmeraldMoonGreen.  
She requested some Megatron/Soundwave-Tickles and here it is.  
I have to admit this fic was a little challange for me and i hope it came out okay._

_Please enjoy it :3._

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic._

_And i am so sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes._

**_Playful Soundwave_**

Soundwave didn't know much about humanity.

If he was honest he didn't know anything about humanity.

Why he started to think about humanity now?

He couldn't find an answer for this question, because he didn't even know why he asked himself this question now.

Maybe because it was quiet in the Decepticon warship the Nemesis?

Maybe because he was all alone at the commando bridge?

Or maybe he was suddenly interested in the human's behavior because his master Megatron acted very weird since a few days and he was sick of it. And he was sure that the rest of the crew was also sick of his behavior, mostly Starscream because the Seeker got to feel the full extent of Megatron's rage when he was in one of his bad moods.

It was kind of normal for Megatron to behave like a monster when he was in one of his rage moods, but this time it was even too much for Soundwave to handle and the communications Officer had started to look for a way to cheer his master up.

Since a good hour he sat in front of one of those huge computer screens the commando bridged offered. He was the only Decepticon present. It was nice to be all alone. He could concentrate more on his research when he was alone.

But it doesn't matter how many websites he opened or how many videos he watched, he had no idea what could work on his master to get him to smile.

If Soundwave had been able to he had laughed at this ridiculous idea.

Megatron? Smiling? Or even laughing?

The silent Decepticon shook his head both with disbelief and slight amusement at those thoughts.

But as weird as it may sound, he had read on many different human websites that humans said "Laughter is the best medicine". He didn't know if this was true or how he would even make Megatron laugh. Well, there was only one way to find out…

He scrolled down to another website and this one caught his attention.

He opened it and he found an article about an activity humans used to make each other laugh. They called it…tickling?

Soundwave tilted his head at this weird word.

He clearly wasn't familiar with this term, but he wouldn't deny it that this…tickling had caught his interest. Humans said just a simple touch of certain areas on the body was able to make another human laugh.

He wanted to learn more about this and the more he read about it the more he got interested in it and he was sure he had just found the perfect method to cheer his master up…

It was dark and silent in his quarter.

Megatron was lying on his berth, arms crossed behind his head, optics focused on his ceiling.

He was caught in his thoughts. Dark thoughts. Thoughts about the war. Thoughts about the future. Way too many thoughts for his taste and it started to drive him mad!

A deep growl left his throat and he closed his optics, trying to banish all of these dark thoughts. He had tried to get some sleep but all those stupid thoughts didn't want to leave him alone. He had these problems since a few days and since days his mood was bad. Very bad!

Every Decepticon who knew what was good for his health stayed away from him and didn't bother him with annoying questions. Well "annoying" in his optics of course…

Starscream had been the last Decepticon who had dared to annoy him and the Seeker had paid badly for this stupidity how Megatron loved to call it.

A sinister grin spread across his face.

He was sure Starscream was still in the med bay after the "treatment" he got.

And he was sure that the seeker would think twice before he would dare to ask him stupid questions again when he was in a bad mood.

As quickly as his grin had come it vanished from his face and a soft sigh left his lips.

Sleep was all he needed now. And maybe he would feel better in a few hours, who knew?

He turned onto his side and kept his optics closed in an attempt to fall asleep.

He didn't even notice that the door to his quarter opened and Soundwave entered.

The communication officer stood in front of his Master's berth now.

Silently he looked down at him and tilted his head questioningly.

It looked like Megatron wasn't awake and he had no idea if this would affect his plans.

Well he had to try it out…

And he didn't wait any longer.

He used one of his tentacles to gently brush over his Master's side.

No reaction.

He tilted his head more, confused that he got no reaction.

Maybe he just had to try again?

Another brush, a bit stronger this time and now he even got a little reaction which was not very satisfying if he was honest. Megatron's body twitched, he growled and his claws scratched at the spot where Soundwave's tentacle had been a few moments ago.

That was all reactions he got and slowly but surely this got frustrating for him.

Maybe he just had to try another spot?

This time his tentacle brushed over the others neck and finally he got a satisfying reaction.

Megatron twitched again and he snorted, lips quirking up into a tiny smile.

Soundwave was beaming at this sight and it encouraged him to try more spots.

He brushed one of his tentacles over his belly, or at least the parts of his belly he could reach. The other stayed at his neck, brushing up and down and up and down, teasing the sensitive wires until Megatron was full on grinning, arms wrapping around his chest and he pulled his legs up against his body when the tentacle on his belly started to pinch and prod at the wires it could find.

Soundwave dared to step closer to the berth. He pulled the tentacle on his belly away, only to brush it up and down the soles of his feet. And _this _finally made the Warlord giggle like the little sparkling he once was (of course he would never admit that he was able to giggle. No. Never).

And the moment Soundwave added his fingers to his tentacle tickling his optics finally opened and he started to laugh and squirm around in his berth. He kicked his legs out, turned on his back and his optics widened with shock and confusion at the same time when he realized he was tickled by his communication officer.

He had never thought of him as the playful type…

And neither did Soundwave.

He had expected an aggressive reaction, had expected a punch into his stomach or even his face, but none of this happened. Megatron was just lying there, optics sparkling with mirth and mouth wide open with loud and deep laughter. He tried to grab for those mean hands and tentacles tickling him and this sight amused Soundwave so much that his chest was rumbling with silent laughter.

"This is nohohohot fuhuhuhnny!"

His lips underneath his visor quirked up into a broad grin when he heard those words and Megatron knew he was laughing about his funny reactions and it encouraged him again to keep going and he attacked all those little weak spots he could find.

Megatron threw his head back and practically roared with laughter when Soundwave had found this one little spot that drove him crazy, right above his hip joints. His legs kicked out uselessly and he grabbed for those means hands and hold onto them tightly, but he didn't try to shove them away.

Soundwave's grin widened even more when the realization hit him: Megatron was enjoying this and he would be lying if he would say he wouldn't enjoy this as well…

It had been way too long since he had seen his master and best friend so relaxed and so happy like in this moment. He wanted to go on and on and never stop seeing this happy and slightly silly grin on Megatron's face.

But he knew he had to stop soon, because Megatron looked like he wouldn't stand this any longer.

Well…just a few more minutes…than he would stop…

He was sure that Megatron would hate him for this, but he didn't care at the moment.

All he cared for was this huge smile on his face and the happy laughter that poured out of him.

He would make sure that Megatron would keep this big, goofy smile on his face for the next few days when he was done with him.

And even if he would get punished (what he doubted when he looked into this happy face), it was worth everything…

**_The end_**


End file.
